


L'Amoureux

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was faint. If one were to blink, one would miss it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Amoureux

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Feb 9th 2007.

Warmth. It permeated him like a hot drink on a cold night. A simple pleasure, sublime and yet often taken for granted. The feel of the sheets against his naked skin was very pleasant. Lately he'd been either covered in mud or road dust so often that it was nice to be clean and whole and warm.

 

Sleep clung to him, resisting his mind's attempt at waking. He could feel the sun's light on his shoulders and face where the blanket didn't reach.

 

There was a touch. A faint brush of skin on skin and he remembered that there was someone else in bed with him now.

 

He opened his eyes slowly; he could feel those eyes on him and was inclined to be mischievous and make them wait.

 

Brown eyes met grey ones.

 

Yes, his mind told, Gerald Tarrant looked beautiful even in the morning with sleepy eyes, tousled golden hair - and better yet - and not a stitch of clothing on him.

 

Damien moved his hand just a little and brushed the back of his fingers against a pale wrist.

 

Pale fingers clasped his own. The contrast between his tanned and callused skin and those smooth white ones was almost startling. It was an eloquently simple reminder of their vast differences.

 

He looked at the other man and perhaps it was wishful thinking but he thought he could discern a hidden smile in those grey eyes and cool demeanour.

 

Damien smiled more openly. That was definitely a corresponding twitch in Gerald's mouth.

 

It was enough.

 

~ End ~


End file.
